


Those Typical Highschool Days

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also Side Note the Butler Dude is Some Goth Bitch, By the Way This Entire Thing is Just a Shitpost That Should Never Be Turned into a Story, I’ve Never Watched the Anime or Played the Visual Novels, Please Bear with My Cringyness ;w;, Some Charaters will Probably be Pretty OOC, Typical Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Welcome to Saotome Academy!Except it isn’t the Saotome Academy you know.This Saotome Academy is like any typical highschool, hence the name of the AU.Your Singing Princes are all attending highschool as huge-ass dorks with their own cliques n’ shit.Watch out for Cecil though; he’s up to some weird antics.





	1. The Pale Boy with Dark Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first UtaPri fanfic!
> 
> This is basically a bunch of stories for my Typical Highschool AU, which can be found Tumblr :3
> 
> Fair Warning: The stories may go from tiny short passages to a long-ass three-parter if necessary; it depends on the story.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any OOCness the characters may have ;w;
> 
> Also also, I’m a shitty writer, so please bear with my very under basic understanding of how stories work ;w;

Reiji Kotobuki couldn’t stop staring.

He couldn’t stop staring at _him_.

The new student at their school.

His dark hair tied up neatly in a ponytail with nothing else but a dark teal ribbon.

He’s mesmerizing.

He’s graceful.

He’s also a bit of a bitch.

But nonetheless, Reiji wants to get to know him better.

His green bow bounces about as he approaches his two cheermates: Otoya Ittoki and Natsuki Shinomiya.

“Otoyan!! Nattsun!!” Reiji exclaims. “Today, we’re going to recruit a new member to our cheer team!”

Otoya’s eyes glimmer with joy. “Ooh!! Who is it??”

Natsuki claps his hands together. “I hope they’re really cute!”

“Oh, they’re very cute!” Reiji gives them a wink and gestures them to follow him. “Right this way!”

~~~~~

The three cheerleaders turn the corner to see a boy with dark hair and well-dressed attire.

“There he is!!” Reiji whispers to them. “That’s the new recruit!”

“He doesn’t look very cheerleader-like, Rei-chan,” Otoya says with a questionable look. “Are you sure this is the one?”

“I think he looks very nice!” Natsuki beams. “He seems like a good person.”

“Alright, you two,” Reiji pumps his fists into the air, “you know what to do!!”

They run out in unison, getting into a very exciting pose.

“Myu-chan!!” Reiji calls, causing the dark-haired boy to turn around.

His icy blue eyes lock long and hard with the cheer captain’s pale brown ones. Otoya and Natsuki are slightly intimidated by the glare, but Reiji stays strong.

“I would like to propose the idea o–“

“Ugh.” The boy–called Myu-chan by Reiji–turns around and walks away.

The trio is left silent and ignored, feeling a little stupid standing there in the middle of an empty hallway. Otoya breaks his pose and pouts, clearly upset with what just happened.

“I can’t believe he ignored you like that, Rei-chan!” he says. “Why did you think that he’d be good for our team?”

“I am a little dissapointed with his act,” Natsuki breaks his pose as well, “but he’s probably hiding something underneath his icy exterior! Right, Rei-chan-senpai?”

Reiji finally breaks from his pose and stares straight at the ground. He stays silent, just standing there like that.

“R-Rei-chan?” Otoya asks.

“Soon,” Reiji mutters. His head slowly rises up as he stares across towards the other end of the hallway. His right hand balls up into a fist as he brings it to his chest. “Soon, Myu-chan. I will find a way to open your chest up and reach into your insides!!”

“Rei-chan?!”

“R-Rei-chan-senpai!!”

Reiji blinks a couple of times before realizing what he just said. “Oh, whoops! I meant ‘I will find a way to open you up and reach your heart’!”


	2. Reunion After Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, time to continue this plotless shitpost story :3

Camus walks through the school, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the students that line the hall. It’s frustrating when you’re a new student and stand out a bit too much in the environment, but he has to keep up a tucking reputation. Plus, it doesn’t help that he’s in a pretty fucking terrible mood from last night.

What also adds oil to the fire is that annoying cheerthot that just won’t leave him alone. Can’t that person just take a hit already?! At least he doesn’t radiate any fuckboy energy.

Even if they get at least 1% of him to consider joining, it’ll still never happen. Like, who would want to get into a goth cheerleader’s pants?

Wait, why is that the first thing to come into his head?! “God, I already feel my insides deteriorating from my thoughts,” he mutters to himself.

He enters one of the actually good-looking bathrooms and goes straight to a mirror. Well, his makeup is okay at the very least. Camus gives himself a smile and walks to the exit, before getting stopped by a poster taped onto the door.

“Mystic and Supernatural Encounters Committee?” he reads. “That’s a stupid name.” He pauses for a moment. “I wonder who runs that club?”

~~~~~

Camus knocks on the door to the club room.

“Wait a minute, please! I’ll be right there!” a medium high but somewhat calming voice rings from the other side.

Camus takes a small step back. He wasn’t expecting a voice like that being the owner of a club which has a title that doesn’t fit it at all. _This person must be a fucking doofus_ , he thought.

He turns to walk away when a person covering themself with a black cloak suddenly falls through the door. Camus gapes at the person in shock.

The cloaked figure stands up and dust themself off, then turns to face the door with a human-blob-shaped hole in it. “Well,” they said, “guess I’ll have to fix that.”

_How can they say that so nonchalantly?!_

The cloaked figure takes off said cloak and looks over to Camus. His tan skin and emerald eyes are familiar-looking.

“Hello there!” he greets with an innocent smile. “Have you come to plant a curse on somebody?”

“What?!” Camus screams.

“Oh, that’s not what you’re here for. Okay.” The tan boy spins around on his heels, trying to find what he should say next. “So. . . A summon?”

“No,” Camus replies. He stares intently at the tan male in front of him, trying to remember where he has seen him before.

Suddenly, it hit him like bullet to the head.

No, that’s not enough pain through the body.

Like an. . . electric chair? Sure, let’s go with that.

“Oh, I think I know why you’re here now! You must be–“

“Aijima??”

The tan boy freezes from hearing a stranger call him. “Uh. . .”

Camus takes enough steps to put him right in front of the familiar one. He grasps both sides of the boy’s face and stares into his emerald eyes. “You are Aijima, correct?”

The tan boy blinks a couple of times. “Y-Yeah, I’m Aijima. I’m Cecil Aijima.”

Camus’ eyes widen. “It’s you. It’s really you.” He touches his forehead with Cecil’s and closes his eyes. “It’s been so long. Maybe too long.”

Cecil softly pushes himself away from Camus. “Wait, are you Camus? As in, the Camus I knew when we were kids?

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Oh,” he mutters before his eyes grow wide. “Oh!! Now I see the resemblance!” He gets closer and twiddles around with Camus’ locks of hair. “Didn’t you used to be blonde?”

“Correct.”

“Woah!! It’s still as silky as it was back then!” Cecil rubs his face against Camus’ hair. “Maybe even silkier. . .”

“Well, you’re still as curious as you were as a child,” Camus comments. “It’s nice to see you still have that pure-hearted soul inside you, I guess.”

Cecil pulls his face away. “You sound way more deadpan than usual.”

“I’m surprised you used ‘deadpan’ correctly.”

“Well, I can probably list a couple more things that have changed in you!” Cecil claims in a very confident attitude.

Camus raises his eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Let’s start with the first and most obvious on the list.” The tan boy points straight towards the other, finger almost on nose. “You’ve become the g-word!!”

Camus rolls his eyes. “What, goth?”

“No, gay.”

“What was that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i didn’t really have any better way to end this lol

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Camus dyes his hair darker in this AU because I made him goth.
> 
> Fun Fact: This entire thing started from me jokingly suggesting Goth!Camus and here we are now :D
> 
> whoops


End file.
